


The Feud

by ughdotcom



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: ADHD!Jim, Adoption, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Amanda and Una are DONE with their husbands nonsense, Autism, Autistic!Spock, Boys in Skirts, Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, Familial Jim & Bones & Pavel & Christine, Familial Spock & Nyota & Hikaru, I am relying on fanfic I've read for so much charactrization in this, I cannot for the life of me call him Pavel naturally, I know jackshit about Pike and Number One, Just a warning if you ship any combinations of those and can't function without them, M/M, Makeup, Maybe - Freeform, No Smut, Pike and Sarek are both teachers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prom, Romance but it's throwing pebbles at windows and that's IT, Sensory Overload, Stargazing, Stop giving me fandoms where I refer to characters as their last name at first, Teenagers, This could be AOS or TOS but Pavel is described as having curly hair, Weird references to today's pop despite the fact they're still in the future, You might be able to tell I've never watched Discovery of any of the Star Trek movies, also this was beta'd up to the field date and then she left, and oh yeah, but I'm already posting haha, it trips me up, just from the way I write Michael and Sybok, people actually want to read this, she said she'd finish tomorrow just now actually, so... idk man, there is a lot riding on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Christopher Pike wants the most adopted kids. S'chn T'gai Sarek wants the most adopted kids. It's a silly thing to have a feud over, but they do. Jim Kirk just wants to date S'chn T'gai Spock in Peace without his adopted dad and Spock's dad trying to force them apart.
Relationships: Amanda Grayson/Sarek, Ben Sulu/Hikaru Sulu, James T. Kirk/Spock, Michael Burnham/Sylvia Tilly, Number One/Christopher Pike, T'Pring/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 29
Kudos: 107





	The Feud

Professors Christopher Pike and S’chn T’gai Sarek had quite the petty feud that everyone in their neighborhood was aware of. Christopher wanted to adopt the most kids. Sarek wanted to adopt the most kids.

It was very petty. Everyone thought so.

So far Sarek and Amanda had four children: his biological son, Spock, an adopted Vulcan, Sybok, an adopted human, Michael, and Nyota Uhura, Spock’s best friend, who he had taken in when her grandfather died.

Christopher and Una also had four: Jim Kirk, who he had adopted after all of his family except for his abusive step father had died on Tarsus IV, Leonard “Bones” McCoy, who he had adopted after he learned that Bones we kicked out of his house for getting a girl pregnant (Jocelyn had left right after), Montgomery Scott, who had somehow gotten adopted (not even Christpher knew how), and Pavel Chekov, who was the most recent addition after his parents had died in space and his only friend was Jim in America.

The feud had a few rules that were imprinted on all the children:

  1. Don’t get friendly with Sarek/Christopher’s children.
  2. Don’t get friendly with Sarek/Christopher’s spouse
  3. Don’t go to Sarek/Christopher’s house for _any_ reason unless your life is in direct threat.
  4. Don’t enjoy Sarek/Christopher’s class in the high school.
  5. NO FRATERNIZATION BETWEEN CHILDREN!!!!!



The last rule was highlighted in both households, in red for Christopher, in yellow for Sarek, because why deviate from the normal? It’s illogical.

Every morning Sarek and Christopher would leave their houses at precisely 8:00 a.m. to “get the paper”, also known as hurl insults at each other.

Jim didn’t really understand this feud, but then again, no one did. Personally he enjoyed Spock’s company whenever he interacted with the Vulcan boy. Which wasn’t very often, because they couldn’t interact outside of school, and in school both of their parents were teachers.

Jim also personally liked Sarek’s history class. He loved learning the history of other planets. At the very least he preferred it to Christopher’s gym class. He was very active, but there was something off putting about your dad yelling at everyone to do better, and also constantly deciding it was okay to have a bunch of kids spar.

Christopher was a good dad, but not a good teacher. That was agreed on by Jim, Bones, and Scotty. Pavel didn’t really have any opinions, mainly because he didn’t have to take gym.

Back on topic, Jim had always been a troublemaker. If there was a rule, he always felt the urge to break it, no matter how much sense the rule made. Like don’t punch a window. It would have been a hell of a lot easier for Jim to not punch that window if there wasn’t that sign on the wall.

So it makes sense he would immediately want to become friends with Spock. Why Spock, you ask? Well, both Michael and Sybok were enough older than him that they wouldn’t have been fun to hang out with, and Nyota scared the shit out of him. Also, he had tried to talk to her once and she had glared at him so hard he was convinced that lasers could have come out of her head. So Spock was the best choice. Maybe the logical choice, but…

Rule number six, effective only in Christopher Pike’s household: Never talk about logic.

Spock did enjoy rules and regulations. They set a system of living that was easier for Spock to abide by. But Spock didn’t like rules that didn’t make sense, like that he couldn’t bring other snacks to the movie theater, or that he couldn’t talk to Pike’s children.

It wasn’t logical. The feud might have been the only illogical thing about Sarek.

So Spock did talk to Jim.

At first it was simply testing the waters. A small “hey” from Jim answered with a “hello”. A question about what math homework was due. Often they traded remarks about what the weather would be.

Soon it grew into actual conversations. To them the library was neutral ground. Both Una and Amanda worked there, which meant that both Jim and Spock had a reason to be there. But Una and Amanda both often shared their shift schedules with their family, just to complain, so Spock and Jim knew where they could meet without being caught.

Also, books were awesome.

And in the end, if they were caught, neither Amanda nor Una saw the point in their husband’s petty feud. They would probably like it and gossip about how nice it was that their children were becoming friends.

“Spock, how surprising to see you here.” Jim said from behind him. He watched Spock tense up and turn around.

“Hello, Jim.”

“Hey. Whatcha looking for?” Jim slung an arm casually around Spock’s shoulders, looking at the stacks, not noticing Spock turning slightly more green. “I find it hard to believe that you would be interested in” he scanned the shelves for the weirdest title “ _ Asian Insects and Their Mating Habits _ . Who the  _ fuck _ wrote a book about that?”

“It cannot be any worse than this one.” Spock pointed at a big red book on the top shelf:  _ Andorian Mating Habits _ . Jim laughed.

“Are we in the ‘mating habits section’?”

“In fact we are in the biology section, letter A. I do not know why this section isn’t organized by author name.”

“Probably Bones. He volunteers here from time to time, and he tries his best to piss off every single librarian.”

“Shouldn’t he be banned from volunteering here, then?”

“Dad uses it as punishment, and Mom likes the help. He does irritate her with his misshelving, though.”

“And me as well. I am trying to find a textbook on alien/human hybrids, as I have been informed that I have been included in it.”

“Oh, congrats. That’s great. I’d suggest ice cream to celebrate, but that’s in public. I guess I could text Bones to bring us some.”

“Please do not.”

“Oh right, you don’t like Bones. So. How was school?”

“I do not approve of your father’s teaching methods.”

“You mean yelling and making kids fight? Yeah, me neither. I’d make a much better teacher. Although I’d want to teach something of more use. Or join Starfleet. You think I could join Starfleet?”

“Provided you could pass the psychological evaluation.” Spock said, slowly removing himself reluctantly from Jim’s arm to scan the next shelf.

“Was that a joke?” Spock raised an eyebrow, but Jim could see the smile flickering in his eyes. “It was! I’m so proud of you!” he hugged Spock. “I’ll make you emotional yet.”

“Jim, I do not think this is the time for insults.”

“I’m sorry.” Jim said, choosing not to explain to Spock, not 100 percent sure if he was joking or not.

“Do not worry, I know that you did not mean it in a malicious way.”

“That’s why I love you, Spock.” Jim said. “Wait, you’re blushing.” He flicked the top of Spock’s ears. “Has no one told you they love you before?”

That was not the reason. The reason was that Spock had a crush on Jim, a crush that Jim was splendidly ignorant of, despite his own glaringly obvious crush that Spock was oblivious of.

“Plenty of people have told me they loved me.” Spock said instead of telling Jim that. “My mother, Nyota, Michael, Sybok. I have yet to hear it in a platonic fashion, however.”

“Well, I platonically love you.” Jim said. “And don’t you forget that.” Part of both of them died when he said that. And then Spock, remembering Michael’s lessons on bravery, Amanda’s lessons on speaking your mind, and Sarek’s lessons on always telling the truth, muttered something under his breath.

“What?” Jim said, not hearing him.

“I love you too. But not platonically.” Spock’s voice was still small, and had perhaps the most emotion he had ever let show in several years.

Jim blinked a few times, blinks that Spock recognized as his “thinking blinks”.

“Oh! Romantically?” Spock nodded. “I love you romantically too!”

“You do?”

“I do! Um, do you maybe want to be boyfriends?”

“That would be ideal.”

“Ideal? The way you talk is cute.”

Their blushes together would have made a good Christmas decoration, Jim bright red and Spock bright green.

“Thank you.”

Jim reached out and briefly touched his fingers to Spock’s, a gesture that the cultures teacher had described as romantic, like a kiss. Then his phone buzzed.

Dad: Jim, where are you? I need you home, I’m going to the teacher’s dinner with Number One, and Bones is looking after you guys, but I need everyone home.

Jim: Shit!

Jim: Sorry, Dad, I forgot.

Dad: Get home.

Dad: Love you.

Jim: Love you too dad.

“I’ve got to go home.” Jim said sadly. “I’ll see you tomorrow? Text me.” He stepped closer to Spock and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Good bye, Jim.” Spock said to his already retreating back, raising a stunned hand to his cheek.

Whenever Christopher had an event and had to take Una, or vice versa, Bones was left in charge of the other kids. It made sense.

Bones was 17, nearing 18. He was the oldest of them. Jim was just 16, meaning that a month ago he had been 15. Scotty was 14, but a genius for his age. And Pavel, at 13 was the youngest of them all. Maybe it didn’t make sense for Bones to be in charge, because he would have let them all sneak out as long as he could have some quiet, but at least he was the oldest. It wasn’t like the others were any more responsible. For example, when Christopher had a funeral to go to with Una, and Bones and Jim had a school dance, and Scotty was in charge, he had nearly blown up the kitchen trying to make food with Pavel while also working on an experiment.

But there was one good thing about Bones being in charge. Anyone could sneak out, and he wouldn’t care.

Jim: heyyyyyy spock.

Spock: Yes?

Jim: your dad and mom are at that teacher’s dinner thing, right

Spock: That is correct.

Jim: Can you sneak out and meet me in my backyard?

Spock: Perhaps. I must Nyota to cover for me, but if she agrees, which I am 97.82% sure she will, I will come.

Jim: what's the other 2.18%

Spock: That she is mad at me for leaving a book on her bed. She is attempting to impress T’Pring, and did not approve of Harry Potter being left in her room.

Jim: i’m sure she’ll cover for you

Spock: She has said yes, I will be over quickly.

“Yo, Scotty cover for me.” Jim said to the scottish boy sitting at the table attempting to make a functional starship model.

“Sure.” Scotty said, not looking up from his project. “Where are ye goin?”

“Nunya.” Jim said, opening the window and dropping out.

When Spock reached the backyard Jim was waiting with a huge grin. “Hey, Spock!”

“Shouldn’t we be quiet, Jim? We do not want to alert your siblings.”

“Yeah, none of them give a shit about Dad’s ridiculous feud. It’s stupid. Anyway, I have food.” he lifted up a picnic basket that was filled with some of his food stash, a stash he had kept ever since Tarsus IV. “Wanna have a picnic? A family who owns a farm lets me hang on their fields cause the cows like me.”

“I would not oppose that idea. Lead the way. Also, how can cows like you? I fail to see how they could have a favorite human.”

Jim grinned and started walking toward the field. “Well, you have a favorite sehlat, right?”

“It is illogical to have favorites, but yes. I-Chaya.”

“So like you have a favorite sehlat, the cows have a favorite human. Me!”

Spock’s eyes smiled at Jim’s antics. “I think you are my favorite human as well.”

“And you’re my favorite Vulcan.” Jim said, slowing down to be equal with Spock just long enough to kiss his cheek. “Come on!”

When they were in the field, and far enough from the fence that it didn’t feel like simply a courtesy to be in the field itself, Jim lay down a blanket and set down the basket.

“What do you have to eat?” Spock said, sitting down next to him.

“Peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Basic, I know.”

“Yes, but I do not care. I am here to be with you, not simply to eat.”

“Spock, that’s so sweet! I love you too.”

“I did not express that I loved you?”

“Yeah, not in those words, but what you said was sweet, and basically the same.”

“Oh.” he looked puzzled. “Well, I do love you.”

“I know. So. Lets eat before the cows come.”

They sat together in silence, only sometimes speaking about things they loved, content to simply be there with each other.

After a while, when the empty food bags had been put back in the basket, and they were simply sitting together, talking about things, nothing important, just  _ things _ , the sun started to go down. They sat and watched it, their hands blindly finding each other.

“This is beautiful.” Jim said, moving closer to Spock and tentatively putting his head on his shoulder. “I’m so glad I get to share it with you.”

“I am glad you are the one here with me as well.”

The minute the sun dipped below the horizon both their phones buzzed. Jim sighed.

Bones: Jim, get the hell back here. I won’t tell Christopher, but get your ass back here.

Jim: the fuck? did scotty tell

Bones: I’m not joking around, kid. Get back here now.

Nyota: Spock, dad’ll be back soon. You’d better hurry back.

Spock: Affirmative.

They both put their phones away. “We should leave separately.” Jim said.

“Yes.” Spock frowned slightly.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes.”

Jim stepped forward and pressed his lips to Spock’s, grabbing his hand before stepping back. “See you?”

“I will see you.”

“Bye.”

“Good bye.” The minute Jim’s back was turned, Spock raised a hand to his lips.

After that day they met up several times, always small, secret dates. Sometimes when they were lucky enough to not have people home they would even visit in each other’s rooms.

Christopher and Sarek were suspicious, sure. Christopher, however, just thought that Jim had a SO that he was ashamed to talk about. And Sarek thought that Spock had also gotten a boyfriend, and didn’t want to bring up something so emotional in a house full of Vulcans. Neither even  _ considered _ that it could be their archnemesis’ child.

And then Jim got Nyota as a partner in a linguistics project. It made perfect logical sense. Linguistics was the worst of Jim’s classes, with a C+, and Nyota was top of the class. But neither parent wanted the other’s child around.

Come to think of it, it may have been the teacher’s way of expressing that Sarek and Christopher should get over their shit.

Whenever Nyota came to Jim’s house she was met with a scowling Christopher who said that “this is quite an illogical place, wouldn’t she rather work at her own house” despite the fact that Nyota was human.

And Sarek was… well… Sarek. He was outright hostile.

“Tell your dad that I do not want any of his kids at my house.” he said the first time Jim asked if he could just work on the fucking project with Nyota.

He just slammed the door in Jim’s face the second.

“You again.” he said the third time.

The fourth time was Amanda, and a smile played on her lips as she shooed him away.

The fifth time Sarek said “Come here again and I’ll sic Amanda on you.”

In the background Amanda yelled “I’ll kick your ass.” he could hear her and Michael laughing.

Jim ran away.

There wasn’t a sixth time, Jim finally just getting Nyota’s number from Spock, which he felt like was a bit stupid of him not to do in the first place.

Whenever they got together to study she brought Spock. According to him she wasn’t aware of their romantic relationship, so Jim didn’t understand until she came without him.

“Are you single?”

“Aren’t you a lesbian?”

She scowled. “I’m pan, and I have a girlfriend. I’m asking for Spock. I think you two would be cute together.” 

Later Jim would thank the fact that he hadn’t burst out laughing in his prayers.

“Thanks, but you really, really don’t have to set us up. I’m fine.”

“Fine. Also you accidently said sex in Klingon.”

“Maybe I meant to say sex.”

“I hate you so much. I’m going to be so thankful when this damn project is over.”

“Me too.”

Later Jim texted Spock.

Jim: i think we have to tell nyota that we’re together

Spock: Why?

Jim: she was trying to set us up

Spock: She was?

Jim: yeah she said so. also whos her gf

Spock: Assuming you mean girlfriend, T’Pring. Also, I am reluctant to share this fact with her.

Jim: she could walk in on us making out.

Spock: I would, however, rather tell her than have her walk in on us making out.

Jim: then its settled, cuz i dont wanna be set up with my own boyfriend <3

Spock: <3

As so it happened they didn’t have time to tell her.

There was a space in the library behind the encyclopedias and dictionaries with a few chairs and a table. No one was ever back there, because it was by the most boring part of the nonfiction section, and it took quite a few turns to even find it through the stacks. Maybe it was designed that way. Jim and Spock called it ‘lover’s corner’. Well, Jim called it that. Spock didn’t call it anything. It didn’t need a name.

At that moment Jim and Spock happened to be in that corner, rather passionately making out. They had been together for two months by then.

They were too preoccupied to hear the voices coming toward them speaking of somewhere “private”. They were not, however, too preoccupied to hear Nyota say, loudly, “hey, what the fuck?”

They pulled apart to see Nyota and T’Pring standing there, holding hands (scandalous). “Oh fuck.” Jim. “I think I cursed us.”

“That is literally impossible.” Spock said.

“Explain.” Nyota said, not interested in curses that Jim may or may not have spoken into existence.

“Surprise?” Jim did weak jazz hands. “We’re dating?”

“Jesus  _ fucking _ Christ. You are?” she sighed. “Okay, I’m gonna leave you to this. I won’t tell anyone. Please remember that you’re in a public place.” She and T’Pring walked away, and Jim sighed.

“That went better than expected.”

Spock was resisting the urge to bury his head in his hands.

Nyota kept her promise of not telling anyone. That didn’t mean she didn’t tease the two boys mercilessly. But that was how she showed love. At least that’s what Spock assured Jim. Jim wasn’t sure that she didn’t just flat out despise him.

Jim and Spock started sneaking out in the middle of the night. Often Jim would sneak out and toss pebbles at Spock’s window in a romantic way. Then Spock would open the window and have to duck Jim’s final pebble. Jim seemed to just lob them one after one, not taking into consideration that he should pause that they didn’t almost hit Spock.

More often than not Spock would employ a gesture Jim had taught him: flipping the bird.

They went wherever they could in the dead of night, whether it be the 24 hour diner where the night workers were all theater kids practicing for their latest show, or the cafe labeled the 27 hour cafe (no one dared ask) where the workers all the time were goth kids who would put a skull that might have been real or might have been fake if you were on a date, or the only open at night italian restaurant that always had the same lady sitting in the corner with pasta and red wine, or just the field where they had watched the sunset, gazing at the stars and making up fake constellations and fake stories.

They shared kisses and held hands all through the night. Jim felt safe with Spock, and Spock felt comfortable with Jim. Jim didn’t need a special place to feel comfortable, but he needed safety after Tarsus IV and Frank, and Spock didn’t need safety, he needed a place to be comfortable to show his emotions.

In other words it was perfect together.

One day Jim climbed through his window to find Christopher standing there, arms crossed. “And just where the Hell were you, young man?” he demanded.

“Uh. I was with Bones.” Jim said, knowing the minute it left his lips that it was a shit lie.

His desk chair spun around and Bones sat there, arms crossed. “Try again, Jim.”

If eyes could bulge out of heads on their own, Jim’s would have. “Okay, let me preface this by saying fuck.” Neither Christopher nor Bones were amused. “And second let me say that my answer will probably make one of you throw a rock at me, and the other to start cursing up a storm.” they fixed him with a glare, and wow, Bones hadn’t even been here that long, where did he learn the signature Pike exasperated glare. “I was with my boyfriend.”

“I figured that much, Jim.” Christopher said. “But who is your boyfriend that you have have to sneak out of the house at 2 in the fucking morning?”

“Well, actually I snuck out at half past midnight.”

“Not helping your case, kid.” Bones oh so helpfully added.

“Okay so remember what I said about the rock and swearing and try  _ not _ to do that.”

“It better not be a legal adult.” Christopher warned.

“Oh god no.” Jim said. “I would never. Gross. I’m 16.”

“Then please tell me who your boyfriend is.”

Jim’s face went through all the stages of grief in a second. “It’s Spock.”

Bones did indeed utter a loud “ _ FUCK _ !”

“Spock? Sarek’s Spock? As in a direct violation of the agreed adoption feud rules rule number five?”

“Yeah.” Jim looked toward his feet and ground a toe into the floor. “That Spock.”

Bones halfheartedly tossed a small rock at Jim. It fell to the floor halfway before it reached him. “God fucking damn it, kid.”

“I’m a year younger than you! Less than a year?” Jim complained, and Bones gave him a look that very clearly conveyed ‘is that what you  _ really _ wanna be worrying about right now’.

“How did you end up in a relationship with Spock?”

“So you know how rules annoy the fuck out of me, like the time I injured myself and had to pay a bill to the school because I punched a window? I wanted to break some rules so I became friends with Spock, and then I got a crush on him, and he got a crush on me.”

“Fuck.” Christopher breathed. “Okay, you’re grounded.” he continued in a normal voice. “No tv, no computer, no PADD, no phone, no ridiculous science experiments that rival Scotty’s engineering projects, and no Spock. And that one isn’t just because you’re grounded. Okay, come with me. Leonard, make sure that Pavel and Scotty are still asleep.”

Jim followed Christopher throughout the house, out the front door, across the street, and to Sarek’s door. Christopher knocked loudly.

“What are you doing here,  _ Christopher _ ?” Sarek managed to spit his name like a slur, and considering Vulcan’s traditions on respectability, just calling him by his first name was probably quite rude. “We were sleeping.”

“Get your son Spock. We need to make use of your living room.”

“I will not wake up my son-”

“He’s already awake, Sarek. Go get him.”

Sarek scowled, but turned toward the stairs, saying “Amanda, seat them in the living room please.”

“I’m not a fucking housewife.” Amanda grumbled, but she did as he asked. They all sat in the living room, Christopher in the chair that was obviously for Sarek, probably to piss him off, Jim on the loveseat for reasons called hoping Spock would sit with him, and Amanda on the couch.

When Sarek came down, Spock was following him, still in clothes that, while they wouldn’t be uncomfortable to sleep in, were obviously outdoor clothes for Vulcans.

When Spock arrived he scanned the scene and immediately understood what was happening, so he also understood that it could not hurt to sit with Jim on the loveseat, so he did that, sitting next to Jim, letting Jim wrap an arm around him while he leaned into his warm body and wrapped his arm wound Jim’s waist.

But judging from Sarek’s raised eyebrow and Vulcanly surprised, judgemental, and pissed face he hadn’t been informed. But it was comfortable in Jim’s arms, so Spock could almost bring himself not to care.

Behind Sarek he could see Michael, Sybok, Nyota, and T’Pring (what was T’Pring doing there? Nyota was 15, she shouldn’t have her girlfriend over) spying on the stairs.

“As you can see,” Christopher gestured to Jim and Spock’s obviously romantic pose, “Our sons are dating.”

“That isn’t allowed.” Sarek said.

“I think it’s sweet.” Amanda said. “Like  _ Romeo and Juliet _ .”

“Amanda, please, you of all people should know that  _ Romeo and Juliet _ , and all similar stories are tragedies.”

“Fine, it’s sweet like…” she paused. “I can’t think of any star crossed lovers with happy endings.”

“Katniss and Peeta.” Jim spoke up.

“It can hardly be called happy when both of the main characters come out of it with major PTSD and everyone they love dead.”

“Wait, yeah, shit, Spock doesn’t have that.” Jim joked, because it was the only way he stopped himself from having a breakdown on a daily basis. Every S’chn T’gai, and T’Pring, looked shocked. Jim didn’t because he had made the joke, and Christopher didn’t because he had heard Jim’s Tarsus IV jokes, as well as dealt with the breakdowns and the flashbacks.

Spock, looking at his boyfriend concernedly, linked their free hands together and squeezed. Jim squeezed. Sarek looked horrified.

“What are you  _ doing _ ?” he asked, rather illogically.

“Holding hands.” Jim answered, too innocently for Sarek to believe he didn’t know what he was doing.

“That is immodest and improper.”

“That’s my specialty.” Jim remarked. If his arms were free he would have spread them in a half shrug half bow. As he couldn’t he bowed his head as cockily as he could.

“Spock, release his hand immediately.” Spock reluctantly let go of Jim’s hand.

If it was logical to pace, and if Vulcans did so, and if it was logical to wring your hands or throw them in the air, Sarek would have been doing so. However, it was not logical, so he sat down next to Amanda, and offered his first two fingers in the ozh’esta, which she gracefully took.

Spock offered his fingers to Jim, and Jim mimicked them.

Sarek looked like he was going to explode. So did Pike. Amanda, Nyota, Sybok, and Michael, however, looked like they were all about to start laughing. T’Pring looked as amused as a Vulcan could look.

Jim also felt like he wanted to laugh, but he could feel a sense of nervousness from Spock through where their fingers connected. Not the type of nervousness he had felt with Frank, thank god, not like he would be hit, and not the type of nervousness of Tarsus IV, like something bad was coming and no one knew what it was. It was the nervousness Jim had felt climbing through the window and seeing Pike: a nervousness of being separated.

He tried to be calm, something he had heard Amanda telling a library patron who wanted to woo a Vulcan about. He hoped that when Amanda said the calm could pass through that she meant simply with touch, and not with a bond, because Jim didn’t think he had that with Spock. Not that he didn’t want one.

Spock curled closer into Jim, and he pressed a small kiss to the top of his black hair. Seeing that, Amanda’s face softened, and Sarek’s tightened, and Christopher full on scowled.

“Sarek, I hate to agree with you, but I think the boys should be banned from seeing each other.”

“I dislike being in agreement with you as well, Christopher, but I do agree.”

“Sarek. Christopher. They obviously love each other. You can keep your silly argument over who has the most kids, but you shouldn’t drag them into this.”

“This is a direct violation of rules 1 and 5 of the agreed upon feud rules.” Sarek said, and Amanda sighed, knowing that having agreed upon feud rules was stupid, and only a Vulcan and past Starfleet officer would have them.

“Sarek, please. Do you want to make Spock unhappy?”

“He is a Vulcan. He shouldn’t be happy. Christopher, kindly remove yourself and James from my house. I do not want James to come here again. I will make sure that Spock does not come to your home.” He swept his robes dramatically and turned to the stairs, somehow not noticing the other children scattering.

Amanda buried her face in her hands. “Drama queen.” she muttered, purposely loud enough that Sarek and his Vulcan ears could hear her.

“My wife, attend.” he said, probably so she didn’t try to embarrass him further.

“Jesus, Sarek. It’s two in the morning, you don’t really have a reputation to uphold.” she turned to Christopher. “Tell Number One she’s needed in the library earlier tomorrow, well today, and if she can bring a kid to volunteer that would be great. Some of our regular volunteers and librarians can’t work.”

“Of course, Ms. Amanda.”

She nodded, and then hurried up the stairs to Sarek.

“Jim, come.” Christopher said. Jim and Spock got up from the love seat. Jim turned to Spock.

“Can I give you a goodbye kiss?” he said in a low voice.

“Yes, ashayam.” Carefully Jim pressed his lips to Spock’s softly. He tangled his left hand with Spock’s right, lifting his right hand to cup Spock’s cheek, Spock’s free hand wrapping around Jim’s waist.

The kiss was not chaste, but it wasn’t passionate or sexual. It was a goodbye kiss, as far as any of them knew, sweet and lingering, the kind of kiss Jim wanted Spock to think about for days afterward. Jim tried to project all his emotions through the kiss: love for Spock, sadness at being separated, happiness at being with Spock at the moment, regret at leading them to that moment, rage at Sarek and Christopher. He might have been imagining it, but he felt like he could feel Spock’s love projecting right back.

When the broke apart they rested their foreheads together. “I love you.” Jim breathed.

“And I love you.” Spock said, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “T’hy’la.”

“Fuck you for adding another Vulcan word to my vocab before I can never see you.” Jim joked sadly. “Goodbye, darling.”

“Goodbye, K’diwa.” When they stepped apart their hands were still joined, and they kept their fingers touching as long as they could before they had to let go. It felt like a world falling apart. The minute they weren’t touching it felt like there was a wall between them, like Jim could try to run back to Spock, run into his arms, declare that he would never leave Spock, but he would run into an invisible wall, just barely blocking him from being with Spock. He wanted to turn his head and look at Spock, see Spock’s face, but he couldn’t. It would further cement that he couldn’t be with Spock.

When Christopher tried to put a hand on Jim’s shoulder to guide him out of Sarek’s house he shrugged it off.

After they were found out they were put under so much watch. Christopher moved Bones into Jim’s room, under the pretense that they needed more space for the child they were fostering, Christine Chapel, but there were still empty rooms, so Jim knew he was lying. Christopher actually wasn’t trying to cover it up at all.

Sarek tried to cover up his ways of keeping Spock in the house even less. He just straight up put Sybok in Spock’s room and said “this is so you don’t meet up with Jim.”

When Jim could finally sneak out, after Bones had fallen asleep for 10 straight hours after doing way too many college essays, he tossed pebbles at Spock’s window. Unfortunately, Sarek was the one who opened the window, and got hit in the face with another pebble. Fortunately he didn’t yell or threaten to sic Amanda on Jim (Jim was realizing that he was batshit terrified of all S’chn T’gai women). He simply sighed and said “James, go home.”

“Aye aye sir!” Jim yelled, “tell Spock I said hi!” he then ran away before Amanda, Nyota, or Michael could be sicced on him.

So that option of contacting Spock was out. Jim had to speak to Spock someway before he went mad.

So that was why he finally resorted to hiding in a supply closet. His plan was to drag Spock into the closet if he came by, but then he realized that he probably couldn’t recognize Spock out of all the other tall boys wearing black through the crack in the door he was looking through. He couldn’t even see the tops of people’s head till they were too far away for him to grab, so recognizable ears and bowl cut were out. But there was one member of Spock’s family that was recognizable. And no, it wasn’t the new addition of Hikaru Sulu.

Nyota yelped as she was dragged into a utility closet and a hand covered her mouth. “Don’t scream, it’s me, Jim, not some jock who wants to sexually assault you.”

When he removed his hand she groaned. “What the hell, Kirk?”

“I need you to get Spock and bring him to this closet.”

She tapped her foot, crossed her arms, and glared at him, a glare that could be felt even in the bark of the closet. “Why?”

“I’m going to ask him to prom.”

“Sarek will never let him go.”

“If you and him do this right, all Sarek is going to think is that he’s going because he knows it’s a key feature of high school, and he doesn’t want to miss this learning opportunity.”

“Damn, you’ve got his personality down perfect. Okay, I’ll get him.”

“Thank you, I owe you one.”

“You owe me several, Kirk.”

“I do. Please go get him.” Jim pleaded, clasping his hands together in a prayer position.

“Jesus Christ, dude, okay.” she slipped out of the closet, leaving Jim alone in the dark once more.

Noyta walked up to Spock with a scowl. “Your boyfriend is a pain in my ass.” she hissed, before dragging him without explanation to the janitor’s closet and shoving him in. He flipped on the light and Jim stood there.

“There’s a light?” he said.

“Why am I here?” Spock asked, deciding to ignore the fact that Jim didn’t know there was a light.

“Oh yeah.” he took out a crumpled piece of notebook paper that was scribbled on in black, red, blue, and green pen. It said ‘Will you go to prom with me?’, along with having several things that were probably supposed to be fancy designs. “Will you go to prom with me?”

“Yes, I will go to prom with you. But how do we explain this to our parents?”

“You say that you want to study human culture more, and I whine because I’ve always wanted to go to prom and we meet there.”

“That is logical.”

“That might have been the best compliment you’ve ever given me.” Jim said.

“I highly doubt it. I have given you several compliments, all of them deserved.”

“True. Hey, you’re amazing, you know that.”

“And you are amazing as well. May I kiss you?” Jim nodded and they wrapped their arms around each other and connected their lips. When they finished they stepped back and joined hands.

“I love you, t’hy’la.”

“I love you too. What does that mean?”

Spock leaned forward toward Jim’s ear like he was going to whisper a secret. “Look it up.”

Jim shoved at him jokingly. “Fuck you.”

“I shall not. And now I must go. See you at prom.” Spock kissed Jim’s cheek and left, almost a mirror of what Jim had done at the library when they first confessed their feelings.

Jim’s smile afterwards was so dopey that Bones had slapped the back of his head and told him that he looked like a dumbass.

“He could kill me and I’d thank him.” he said, watching Spock sit down by Nyota and T’Pring.

Bones, obviously tired of Jim’s shit, spoke through a bit of his sandwich “We’d thank him too.” Scotty and Christine nodded. Pavel acted as if he didn’t have an opinion, but Jim could tell that he was in agreement.

“Pav, you can have opinions. Dad’s not gonna kick you out.” he said.

“Zank you.”

That was a common fear they had all shared, except Jim. At first Jim had  _ tried _ to get Christopher to kick him out. But Christopher hadn’t forced Jim to do anything, and had been patient, and after a bad meltdown Jim had started to trust him.

That night the S’chn T’gai family sat together for dinner. “So, prom’s coming up.” Nyota started.

“Are you going with anyone?” Amanda asked.

“Amanda, I have a girlfriend. T’Pring?”

“Sorry. Is anyone else going?”

“Well, I was going to go with Sylvia.” Michael said. “If that’s okay.”

“That’s fine.”

“I’m not even in high school anymore.” Sybok said.

“We are aware, Sybok. Because we are aware of this fact we presumed it not necessary to have to specify that you were not asked. We were mistaken, apparently.” Spock said, rather sassily for a Vulcan. “Father, I was wondering if I may go? I would like to learn more about human culture, and if you are worried about James being there, judging from what I heard his brothers Leonard and Montgomery saying loudly in the hallway, he is still grounded.”

“I will grant you that.” Sarek replied.

“Thank you, Father.” Spock returned to eating his food.

“Thank you, Sarek.” Amanda laid a hand on his arm. “Every child deserves their prom.”

“I’m going with Ben. He asked me out, and he's nice.” Hikaru diverted the train of thought back onto prom dates.

“Maybe you’ll get married one day.” Nyota teased.

“Not saying that I’ll marry him, because it’s way too early to say that, but if I do get married, what should I name my kid?”

“Demora.” Nyota joked.

“I know you're joking, but I actually don’t hate that.”

Over at the Pike home a similar conversation was taking place.

“Dad, can I go to prom? I’ve been looking forward to it since I was in high school.”

“Yes, but if anyone sees you talking with any of Sarek’s kids and tells me, you're grounded for longer.” Once more Christopher underestimated his kids’ will to make Jim stop complaining. No one was going to tell him if Jim met up with Spock, because otherwise Jim would be annoying as Hell.

And Jim could be very annoying.

“Do any of you have a date?” Christopher said. Everyone shook their heads.

“Unfortunate.” Una said. “Chris was looking forward to making you matching couples outfits.”

“I was not!” Christopher said.

“He was.” she mouthed.

In the end, Christopher did help them with their prom outfits. Bones wore a normal black tux with a dark blue tie patterned with small white caduceus. Scotty wore a normal dress outfit top, but he also wore a kilt. It took bribery with mildly illegal explosives to get him to wear underwear. Pavel wanted to wear a dress, so he was wearing a long gold sleeveless dress that Christopher tailored to fit him. Christine wore a white dress that was simultaneously simple and extra. She did everyone’s makeup and hair. Hers was soft pink eyeshadow and lipstick, along with her hair let down loose, not even with excessive hairspray. Pavel wore gold eyeshadow and red lipstick, his hair left normal and curly. Scotty didn’t want to wear makeup, but still covered up his zits. Bones wore a modest blue eyeshadow and a clear lip gloss.

Jim loved his tux so much. It was a bright, yet soft, blue that apparently brought out his eyes, with a black dress shirt and tie of the same blue. His blond undercut was gelled, but it didn’t look that formal. Christine had put sharp winged eyeliner on him, and a lipstick color that he couldn’t even see in the mirror, along with blush. He felt amazing, and he loved it.

For the S’chn T’gai gang things were as hectic as a Vulcan family could get, which was pretty hectic when it had 3 humans and one Vulcan that embraced emotion. Amanda had seen Sarek take more Advil than was advised.

Nyota was wearing a red dress, along with red eyeshadow and lipstick. Her long hair was tied up in a bun. Michael was wearing a normal tux, with a green tie, and just simple makeup. Hikaru was wearing a black tux with a gold tie, and no makeup. Spock was wearing a black tux with a shirt the same color as Jim’s suit, and a tie a shade darker. They hadn’t planned it, but they had a small bond in the back of their heads, a t’hy’la bond, one that Spock had barely noticed, but that was there all the same.

Spock normally wore makeup: purple eyeshadow and pink lipstick. For this he would go all out. He put on blue eyeshadow and eyeliner that had sharp wings. Instead of covering his green lips with pink lipstick, a fact that only his family members and Jim knew about, he used a green lipstick to simply make them more noticable. He also applied green blush. He felt amazing and confident.

When Amanda insisted on taking their pictures she complimented each one of them. “Nyota, you look beautiful. I love the red on you. And Michael! So handsome. And Hikaru! Ben is going to love that tux on you. And Spock. You look so nice in blue. If you ever join Starfleet, you have to take the science track.”

“If I do ever attend Starfleet Academy, I would, Mother.”

She smiled. “You’re so all so grown up. Including you Nyota and Hikaru, even if I haven’t known you that long. All of you have fun at prom. I wish I could chaperone, but it’s been so long since I was alone with your father.”

“Ew, Mom!” Michael complained, mock covering her ears. “I don’t need to hear that!”

“You’re nearly a grown woman Michael. You can stand talk of sex.”

“Mom!”

“Sorry, sorry.” she said as there was a knock on the door. “Oh! That must be one of your dates!” She went to open the door, where there was a girl with red in a long green dress.

“Hello, Ms. Amanda. I’m Sylvia Tilly, I’m here for Michael.”

“Hello, Sylvia. Come in.” Amanda turned her head to yell for Michael. “Michael! It’s Sylvia!”

Michael hurried into the front of the house. Sylvia waved at her, and she grinned. “Hey.”

“Hey! Ready to go? You look very nice.”

“You look beautiful. I’m ready.” They joined hands and left, Amanda waving after them. Right before she was about to close the door T’Pring ascended the porch steps.

“T’Pring! Wonderful to see you.”

“It is nice to see you as well, Ms. Grayson. Is Nyota there?” she smoothed her silver dress as nervously as logic could dictate.

“Yes, come in. I must say, I never expected to see you going on a date with my daughter after you dissolved the bond with Spock.”

“I was gay, he was gay. It was the logical choice. May you fetch Nyota?” Amanda smiled and called for Nyota.

“Hey, babe.” she said as she walked in.

“Hello, k’diwa. Are you ready to go?”

“Yep.” Nyota walked forward and slipped her hand into T’Pring’s, who led her out the door, down the stairs, and to her car. They drove off.

After a few minutes without any knocks Hikaru began to worry. “What if he isn’t coming? What if he was making fun of me?”

Amanda wrapped a comforting arm around him. “I’m sure he’s coming.”

Almost exactly a minute later Ben knocked on the door. “I’m so so sorry.” he said. “The car wasn’t working. Is Hikaru still here?”

“Hikaru!” Amanda yelled. “It’s Ben!”

Hikaru ran into the front. “Hey.”

“Hey. I’m sorry, the car broke down and I had to take a different one. Thank you for waiting. You look amazing.” Hikaru just hugged him.

“You look amazing too. Thank you for coming. Shall we go?”

Ben smiled. “We shall.”He offered his arm, and Hikaru took it.

When they were gone Amanda called Spock so they could drive to the dance. They went out to the car, Spock sliding into the front seat.

As she started the care she asked “are you excited for your prom?”

“Excitement is a human emotion.”

“Bullshit. Even Vulcans have emotions. Are you excited?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t eat or drink anything. It’s high school. It’ll be spiked. I was a teacher, and I supervised quite a few proms where the punch was more alcohol than fruit.”

“Alcohol doesn’t have the same qualities on Vulcans as humans, Mother.”

“I don’t care. We never saw if that was true of you. And about that: no chocolate. They will have it. Don’t eat any. I can’t have you drunk on my conscience.”

“Any other rules?”

“Call me if you get uncomfortable.”

“Nothing about Mr. Pike’s kids?”

“Listen, if you want to make out with Jim in a closet the whole time, that’s up to you. Your dad’s feud is silly. Love is better. As long as you don’t do anything sexual. And if you do something sexual, use condoms.”

“Mom! I’m not going to do anything sexual!”

“Good boy.” She pulled into the parking lot. “We’re here. Have fun.”

“I will.”

“Love you.”

“I love you too, Mother.” he got out of the car and walked toward the school.

When he walked into the gym where the prom was being held he almost regretted it. It was loud and crowded, and it smelled like several different types of cologne and perfume. But he saw Jim standing awkwardly by the other door, and he smiled and walked over to him.

“Hello, Jim.”

Jim startled at his voice, but grinned. “Spock! You made it.”

“I did. May I kiss you?”

“Yes.” Jim replied, and Spock pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “Do you want to dance?”

“I do not know how you could dance to this music.” Spock said about the loud pounding music.

“Neither do I!” Jim beamed. “Let’s find out!” he grabbed Spock’s hand and pulled him to the dance floor. They stumbled over their feet and bumped into each other while trying to dance.

“You two look so pathetic.” Nyota said, her hands clasped with T’Pring’s. They were somehow managing to look graceful while dancing to ‘Hit or Miss’. “Try to follow our lead.”

And try they did, Spock managing to look somewhat decent while dancing, Jim still a stumbling mess. Even T’Pring was trying not to smile.

But then ‘Panini’ started playing really loudly and both Spock and T’Pring clapped their hands over their ears. T’Pring seemed to be fine, but Spock had curled in on himself and fallen to the floor.

“Oh shit.” Jim said, carefully helping Spock up and out of the gym into the hall, unaware that Sarek had come to pick up Sulu, who had food poisoning and that Christopher had come to pick up Scotty, who also had food poisoning. The cafeteria food was really shitty. The two parents watched Jim gently guide Spock into the hall. They watched as Jim gently lowered Spock to the floor and waited for him to become comfortable to remove his hands from his ears.

“Hey.” they heard Jim whisper. “You okay?”

“I am satisfactory. The music was simply loud. We can go back in.” Spock started to stand up, but Jim caught his arm and pulled him back down.

“What do you mean? I don’t want you to be hurt.”

“I will not be hurt.”

“Yeah, not physically. I know you don’t like loud noises. We can stay out here, or go somewhere else.”

“But you were looking forward to prom.”

“Yeah.” Jim smiled. “But you know what I want more than prom? To be with you. And I’m not going to be able to enjoy prom if you can’t be there with me, okay?”

“Thank you. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Jim extended his first two fingers, and Spock returned the gesture.

“What should we do, then? If we aren’t going to be part of prom?”

“Do you wanna go get ice cream?”

“In suits?”

“The 24 hour diner serves it, and they’ve seen, and done, weirder.”

“Actually, shall we go to a normal ice cream place?”

“Hell yeah.” they stood up, joining hands, and their backs were turned to Sarek and Christopher as they walked down the long hall and out the door.

“Okay, I know we have rules, but I’m not going to stop that.” Christopher said to Sarek. “It’s too sweet.”

“I, too, do not wish to intrude on my son’s happiness. We have made a mistake.”

“You can say that again.”

“Why would I wish to?”

“Expression. So. We tell them we made a mistake?”

“Yes. But maybe we should let them enjoy their ice cream first?”

“That’s a good idea.”

“Sarek, Mr. Pike, could we get moving?” Sulu asked. “I am in  _ immense _ pain.”

“He has a point.” Scotty agreed.

As the fathers drove home with their poisoned children Spock and Jim walked across town in their tuxes.

“I love your lipstick.” Jim said.

“Thank you. Normally I hide the true color of my lips, but I figured that would be foolish at such an occasion. I like yours.”

“Thanks. Actually, all of your makeup is bomb.”

“And so is yours.”

When they reached the ice cream shop Spock had Jim choose a table as he got the ice creams. When Spock passed Jim his cone he softly said “I know you prefer chocolate flavors, but I would like to share ice cream as I have observed in my mother’s movies.”

“Oh yeah, Vulcans can’t have chocolate. Thank you.” Underneath the table he linked their ankles together. “You’re amazing.”

“And you are amazing.” Their hands joined.

As they ate they talked about nothing in particular. Jim discussed old movies he liked, Spock discussed his newest theories. Every so often, in between sentences and laughs, they shared kisses and bites of ice cream.

“I am glad that you love me.” Spock said, and Jim smiled, lifting up Spock’s hand and kissing.

“I’m glad that  _ you _ love me.”

When they finished their ice cream they agreed to go watch the stars. They walked out over to Jim’s backyard, a logical choice because there was a treehouse with a glass ceiling. They spread their jackets out and lay together, hands joined, heads on an old purple beanbag chair.

“What’s your favorite constellation?”

“I find myself oddly drawn to Canis Major.”

“I like Orion. I like the myth too. He was kinda a major dick though.”

“Yes, you are correct. Though was he not struck with madness?”

“I don’t remember. I just remember he did some dick-y things. Can I kiss you?”

“Yes.” they both rolled onto their sides and joined their lips, softly pressing their lips together.

As it grew darker they slowly fell asleep in each other’s arms.

When Bones, Christine, and Pavel returned home Christopher checked Jim’s room to see if he had returned yet. He hadn’t. He walked over to Sarek’s house to see if Jim was there, only to be met with Sarek opening the door to go do the same thing to Christopher. Concerned, they got into Sarek’s car to check the ice cream shop. They weren’t there, so the two men went around checking all the popular hangout spots for teens in town. When they couldn’t find them they started to get concerned. So they went back to the ice cream shop to ask the girl working the counter.

“Yeah, they were here.” Janice Rand said. “Why? They were talking about going stargazing.”

“I know where they are.” Christopher said, and they both left the shop. “Jim has this treehouse in our backyard, with a glass roof for stargazing. Jim must have taken Spock there.”

When they entered the treehouse they found Spock and Jim still there, asleep in their suits.

“I don’t want to wake them up.” Christopher said. “Can we just bring them a blanket and talk to them tomorrow.”

“That would be permissible.”

Christopher went into the house and got a spare blanket, then came back out and draped it over the boys.

“I’m not ending this war with you. I’m just going to let our kids interact.” Christopher said.

“As you would say, ‘it’s a deal’.” The two went back to their homes, leaving Jim and Spock to sleep curled together, hands clasped.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based on a Tumblr post I made (I'm @gender-snatched follow me please) that said "You know my post that goes:
> 
> Jim: [sneaking in at 2 am]
> 
> Pike, turning the light on: and just where the hell were you, young man?
> 
> Jim: uhhh…….. I was with Bones?
> 
> Bones, turning around in a spinny chair: try again, Jim
> 
> Anyway I can’t reblog and add what I mean by this, but anyway he was with Spock. Don’t know exactly why he was sneaking around. Sarek’s a bitch?"
> 
> And @marlinspirkhall said "skskskksks a fic where Pike and Sarek are trying to out-pokemon one another (gotta adopt ‘em all), so Jim is Pike’s adopted son & forbidden from seeing Spock because of their ridiculous rivalry. Romeo and Julio-type hyjinks ensue"
> 
> Then more people added ideas, like @justagnomegirl who said "Jim: *throwing pebble at the window romatically*
> 
> Sarek: *flinging window open* James, please go home." And @marlinspirkhall again with "Sarek: IF YOU COME ROUND HERE AGAIN, I’LL SET AMANDA ON YOU
> 
> Amanda, offscreen: *hits an operatic high C* “I’LL KICK YOUR ASS”
> 
> Jim: *flees*".
> 
> And that was how this was born. @thenorsiest even suggest T'Pura, though I had already put it in
> 
> UPDATE: art: https://marlinspirkhall.tumblr.com/post/616331421898948608/marlinspirkhall-marlinspirkhall-lineart-for

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Cover For] The Feud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831104) by [Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart)




End file.
